In general, computers or electronic products usually use a stacked electrical connecting device with a plurality of connectors stacked on top of one another and combined with an insulating body to avoid the issue of electromagnetic interference (EMI), and each connector has its own grounding mechanism, and a metal casing of each connector is used as a basis for the grounding effect, and individual connectors may cause a non-uniform grounding problem.
To overcome the non-uniform grounding problem, a common solution is to add a metal cover to cover the stacked electrical connecting device, and a grounding member of each connector is electrically connected to the metal cover to achieve the uniform grounding effect. However, the additional metal cover incurs a higher host. Obviously, the conventional solution requires further improvements, and it is a main subject for the inventor of the present invention to design a stacked electrical connector to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.